DC Legends
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ( ) * Firestorm ( / ) * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ALLIES * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DCEU CHARACTERS * Aquaman * Ares * Batman * Deadshot * Doctor Poison * Harley Quinn * Hippolyta * Joker * Steppenwolf * Wonder Woman Teams: * Batman Family * * * * * * * * * * * * Marvel Family * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Abby Arcane * Abin Sur * Ace the Bat-Hound * Ahk-Ton * Alura In-Ze * Antiope (DC Extended Universe) * Arin Sur * Artemis * Atlanna * Azar * Brave Bow * Bruce Wayne (Earth-3) * C.C. Haly * Chay-Ara * Cronus * Circe * Daniel Garret * Daniel West * Darkseid * David Cain * Dex-Starr * Digger Harkness * Dzamor * Epiphany Greaves * Female Furies * Ferris Boyle * Fishy * Five Inversions * Granny Goodness * Guardians of the Universe * Hades * Hath-Set * Helena Sandsmark * Hephaestus * Hercules * Hermes * Hestia * Highfather * Ibis * Inza Cramer * Iris West * Isis the Cat * Jim Gordon * Jimmy Olsen * Jor-El * K'hym J'onzz * Komand'r * Legion of Super-Heroes * Leviathan * Linda Park * Lois Lane * Lord Belial * Lu'un Darga * M'yri'ah J'onzz * Madame Xanadu * Martin Jordan * Maura Rayner * Melmoth * Merlin * Milton Fine * Mister Mxyzptlk * Mophir * N.O.W.H.E.R.E. * Nabu * Natas * Nergal * Orion * Ophidian * Orvax * Osiris * Parallax * Phoebe * Poseidon * Ra * Ramsey Norton * The Reach * Reever * Reiko Yamashiro * Sam Scudder * Doctor Erdel * Streaky the Cat * Tadashi * Talon * Ted Grant * Ted Kord * Terri Henshaw * Tom Curry * Tom Kalmaku * Trakka * Trigon * Urzkartaga * Vartox * Volthoom * Whip Whirlwind * Yggdrasil * Yuki Yamashiro * Zeus * Zharan Pel * Zor-El Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Earth ** ** ** *** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** ** * * * * * * Earth-2 | Story = The heroes and villains of the DC Universe have to join forces and work together to defeat the evil Nekron, who threatens to destroy everything that lives. | Cast = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * DC Legends at DC Comics }}